


失恋快乐

by ringo1123



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama, M/M, One Sided Love, childish love, crash, fist love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森爱上了他的黑魔法防御课教授，后来杰森失恋了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失恋快乐

新学期的开端就笼罩在不详的阴影里，遮遮掩掩的传闻，那个不能说出口的名字，就连返校仪式都比往常沉闷了点儿。杰森对此嗤之以鼻，一群毫无危机感的蠢货，他也许来自麻瓜世界，但他从不惧怕危险，伏地魔卷土重来了，霍格沃兹甚至不顾魔法部的反对开设了黑魔法防御课，所以面对现实吧你们这些面粉袋！  
“喂！”在杰森陷入自己的悲壮想像时，罗伊狠狠的捅了捅他的手臂，“他来了！”  
他感到所有的窃窃私语都随着进入教室的陌生男人安静了下来，但好景不长，待那位新来的教员站定之后面向他们，教室里又炸锅了，杰森感莫名的打量着这位教授——他看起来非常年轻，穿的像个麻瓜，高挑强健的身体裹在黑色高领毛衣和牛仔裤里，而且，好吧，不得不承认这男人长得异常英俊……但杰森还是不明白罗伊为什么张着嘴好像刚囫囵吞下一只鸡蛋，就连常年状况外的珂莉都捧住了脸。  
“怎么回事？这人是什么魔法界的贾斯汀•碧波吗？”他疑惑的转向罗伊，后者听了他的问题之后，刚吞下鸡蛋的嘴现在能吞下恐龙蛋了，  
“开玩笑吧？你没听说过布鲁斯•韦恩？”  
“是魔法界的贾斯汀•碧波？”  
“快闭嘴！韦恩家族可是最古老的的魔法家族之一，布鲁斯•韦恩的母亲是个麻瓜，这在当时可是轰动一时的大新闻，但更轰动的是，他的双亲竟然死于一个麻瓜，这还不是重点，重点是布鲁斯•韦恩可是霍格沃茨的明星学员！在有史以来最优秀的一届学员中成为了有史以来最优秀的一个，好吧，有人说是第二优秀，不过不管怎么说他都是个传奇人物了，毕业后谢绝了魔法部的邀请，成为了有史以来最年轻的敖罗……“  
“嘘！！！”  
罗伊惊恐地闭上了嘴，因为那位传说中的韦恩正盯着他们呢，杰森在心里撇了撇嘴，呸，装腔作势！听起来完全就是个仗着有钱有势肆意胡来的家伙。  
无视了课堂里的种种反应，他们的黑魔法防御老师没有废话，而是让大家都举起魔杖，再下一刻，学生们惊恐地发现，自己的魔杖统统飞上了天花板。  
“你们以为我要教你们一句魔咒，一句可以逢凶化吉的魔咒，但是年轻人，听好了，这世上没有这样的咒语，而现在，我要教你们赤手空拳的搏斗。”  
“我反对！”一片哗然中，斯莱特林的某个臭小子气势汹汹地站起来，“我们不是麻瓜，不需要学习如何肉搏，难道你指望我们会用拳头去对付食死徒们的黑魔法吗，教授？”附议声不绝于耳。  
“我明白了”韦恩面无表情点点头，将魔杖还给那位斯莱特林之后，放下了自己的魔杖，“那么，先生，来吧。”  
教室很快安静下来，所有人都注视着手持魔杖的斯莱特林和他们赤手空拳的新任教授。杰森裂开嘴，这才像样嘛！他对自己说，让我们来点真枪实弹的表演！  
比他想象的还要快，那位斯莱特林挥舞手腕念出了咒语，然而未等魔杖尖端发射出光芒，那个韦恩就一跃而起，顺带勾起讲台将那道束缚魔咒堪堪挡住，用任何人都没有完全看清的动作，他来到斯莱特林傻帽的身后，像拿下石像手中的树枝一样轻松拿走了他的魔杖，不知有谁发出了尖叫，所有人都注意到那道咒语被反弹了，直直飞向始作俑者，可韦恩毫不在意，他举起另一个人的魔杖，电光火石之间，两道魔咒相撞，在半空中形成一朵小小的礼花，最后无害消散。  
在一片震耳欲聋的掌声中，那个布鲁斯•韦恩带着波澜不惊的神色重新回到讲台边，  
“敏捷的身手，迅速的反应，还有战术思想，这些都是魔法无法给予的，而在真实的战场上，这些可以救你一命，甚至扭转战局，所以现在，脱掉你们的袍子，让我们动动手脚。”  
在一片欢呼雀跃声和姑娘们异乎寻常的脱衣速度中，杰森决定，他很喜欢这个韦恩。

但问题是，他不是唯一一个这么想的。  
“所以再解释一遍，你这种小鬼也就算了，为什么十年级的格雷森也要和我们一起上黑魔法防御课？？”  
在格兰芬多的更衣室里，杰森换下汗湿的队服，一万个不满地抱怨着，他身边三年级的蒂姆显然比他淡定多了，仔细擦拭着自己的飞天扫帚回应道，  
“还要我解释多少遍，因为这是十五年以来霍格沃茨首次开设黑魔法防御课，而且显然潘尼沃斯校长认为不只是你们六年级，所有学员都有必要学习如何保护自己，就算魔法部遮遮掩掩，但伏地魔回来了，脑子清醒的人都该知道。”  
杰森用赞许的眼光看着自己的队友，蒂姆也许只是个低年级菜鸟，而且和他一样来自麻瓜世界，但这孩子显然拥有大多数人都不具备的勇气和超乎年龄的冷静，试问这世上有几个人敢直呼黑魔王姓名的？  
“嘿，你们好了没？我们决定去霍格莫茨庆祝一下！”打断他俩谈话的是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，也是十年级级长迪克•格雷森，一个永远像傻瓜一样喋喋不休，处处爱出风头，其实毫无个性的虚伪家伙——至少杰森是这样认为的，而现在，他显然又多了一个讨厌格雷森的理由。  
“我拉上了布鲁……韦恩教授一起！今天在观众席里他简直是目不转睛，当我们攻进致胜一球的时候，他显然是松了一口气你们注意到没？对了！要是他能给我们来点战术指导，或者带我们训练会儿就好了……“  
“是啊是啊，他显然看到你是如何英雄一般力挽狂澜转败为胜啦格雷森，去喝你的啤酒吧，我还要补考呢！”  
“还在为那个球生气？得了杰森，那时防着你的后卫有四个，我不能冒险传球给你！而且重要的是最后我们赢了不是吗？”  
“是啊是啊大英雄先生！”  
杰森气呼呼的关上了他的柜子，知道自己确实有点小题大做了，但对着完美全优生迪克•格雷森，他就是气不打一处来！好在蒂姆这个机灵鬼很快当起了和事老。  
“厄，迪克，我才三年级，还不能去霍格莫茨，你们玩的开心，还有，把韦恩教授拉来陪我们训练！”  
“哦，好吧，你们就静待佳音吧！”迪克说完，又风风火火志得意满的离开了，杰森觉得自己更不开心了。  
“他说的啥？韦恩教授和魁地奇有什么关系？”  
这下连提姆也停下了自己手上的动作，“你真是什么都不知道啊？”  
“我可是来自麻瓜世界！”  
“难道我不是啊！但凡你进校第一天在校史陈列室里花了一点心思，就不会不知道布鲁斯•韦恩是霍格沃茨史上最有名的魁地奇球员之一！”  
校史陈列室？杰森回忆了一下，只记得一群叽叽喳喳的一年级级新生，一间又大又阴暗，摆满了相片和杯子的大房间，还有自己咕咕直叫的肚子……，  
“好吧，我以为那里放的全是死人的东西，但这不是重点，重点是，你看到格雷森那副德行了吗？简直黏在韦恩的屁股后了，仗着自己是级长，天天上课要显摆，下课要尾随，还拉上人家去喝酒，我猜教授已经烦死他了，你不觉得他这样也太明显了吗？”  
“什么明显？”蒂姆一边翻白眼一边整理自己的背包，“和你一样明显吗？”  
“我？我怎么了？对了，韦恩教授以前在球队是打什么位置的？还有你觉得他结婚了吗？”“这么说吧，听说他有个儿子。”蒂姆轻描淡写地回答道，一边背起背包，完全无视杰森吃了子弹似的反应，“晚安大红！”  
“喂小红，等……！”

杰森失眠了，头顶是罗伊雷霆般的鼾声，他想象在霍格莫茨村的某家酒馆里，胜利的队员们各个红光满面，冒着蜂蜜般泡沫的黄油啤酒在人们手里传来传去，而韦恩教授和格雷森相谈甚欢……。  
“不行！”他一把坐了起来，穿好衣服，蹑手蹑脚流出了寝室，他知道自己的目的地在哪里。  
夜晚的校史陈列室更加阴森恐怖，那些黑白照片上的故人朝他露出雪白的牙齿，但杰森没有停留，他径直走到了……。  
在优秀毕业生的单人照里，布鲁斯•韦恩的样子比现在更为年轻，略长的头发被一丝不苟地梳到脑后，没有微笑，当然了，谁都没见过布鲁斯笑……也许他错了，就在下一张照片里，布鲁斯穿着格兰芬多的队服，一手拿着飞天扫帚，一手高举着不断挣扎的金色飞贼，面带微笑，而他旁边站着……  
杰森觉得自己的心被攫住了，不知不觉间，四周冷的不正常，黑的不正常，他挥舞魔杖试图点燃灯火，但黑暗如同浓雾一般将他层层包裹。  
见鬼！这是什么玩意儿，如果是罗伊他们的恶作剧，他可饶不了……接着，他看见了，一个鬼魅般的影子从黑暗中浮现，他的大脑做出了判断，这是摄魂怪，黑魔法防御课上教过的生物，以恐惧和悲剧为食，那些经历过悲伤的人们最容易成为他们的目标，而他必须，他必须……。  
冰凉的手抚上了他的脸颊，就像……就像妈妈的手。  
枯瘦，冰冷，他的母亲躺在露出填充物的床垫上，神志不清，口中念念有词，他为她细心擦去残留在头发里的呕吐物，用过冬的衣物盖住那具瑟瑟发抖的身体。  
“妈妈，我希望你还在这儿，我希望你能听见我说话，今天，我又收到那封信了，你能想象吗？一封由猫头鹰送来的信，”他稍稍抬起颗头颅，小心翼翼往干裂的嘴唇里送进了一小口食物。  
“很显然，我被魔法学校招募了，我可以去学习魔法你相信吗？等我学会了，我们就不必这么辛苦了，但我不能放下你，你一个人要怎样生活呢？”  
他的手臂被一双冰冷的手牢牢抓住，他低下头，对上母亲狂热的眼睛，那里映出了他的倒影，“妈妈……”  
“给我！小混蛋，快给我！”  
他默默起身，翻出了藏在床垫下，肮脏塑料袋里的白色粉末，在疯狂的咒骂声中把它们冲进下水道。  
“你！你这个小兔崽子！你和你的混蛋父亲！如果不是因为你们，如果不是因为你！”  
他的心被冰冷的手攫住。  
……  
“……森•陶德，杰森！杰森！！”  
有人在呼唤他的名字，一只银白色的蝙蝠撕碎了包裹他的黑暗，他落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“杰森？”  
他抬头，是韦恩教授，对方看着他的表情有一丝动摇，“你……”  
见鬼！他推开对方，狠狠擦了擦脸颊，见鬼！被韦恩发现自己搞不定摄魂怪就已经够倒霉了，还被看到哭哭啼啼的样子！见鬼！  
“收起你的教诲，我回去了！”他气势汹汹的说道，可对方完全没有他走的打算，  
“不，你不能回去。”  
“为什么？连学校里都有摄魂怪，你不该管管这事吗？”  
“因为你显然无法顺利召唤守护神，而我是你的教授。”  
“谁说我做不到！”  
“真的吗？试试看。”韦恩退后一步，杰森知道他无论如何也逃不过这劫了。  
“我……”  
“你无法召唤守护神，因为你想不起任何温暖幸福的回忆。”韦恩甚至不是用疑问句。  
他抬头盯着他的导师，  
“我知道你的故事，我……”  
杰森被难以遏制的怒气所驱使，他大吼道“见鬼去吧，我才不要你的同情！”  
“我没有这个打算，杰森，我直到从霍格沃茨毕业，都无法唤出自己的保护神。”  
“什么？”  
什么？杰森忘记了他的怒火，呆呆盯着眼前传说中的人物。  
“是的，因为每次当我想起幸福时光，总会伴随更为汹涌的负面情绪，对此我无能为力……”  
“哦。”杰森想起了布鲁斯•韦恩的过去，亲眼目睹父母被杀害……  
“愤怒。”他小声说道，因为他知道这意味着什么，他知道他们被同一个恶魔所控制。  
“是的，愤怒，自从父母死后，我无时不刻都被愤怒所支配，我曾经恨过那个杀死他们的麻瓜，我恨过所有的麻瓜，我恨过没能拯救他们的魔法，我恨过自己……”  
他明白这些，他再明白不过了。  
“我用尽了一切办法控制自己的怒火，为此吃了不少苦头，最后才明白，杰森，我们无法改变自己，但我们可以加以疏导……”  
韦恩抬起魔杖，“愤怒就是我们的力量，杰森，愤怒驱使我们去改变，让我们无法坐视，再也不要让另一个孩子目睹自己的父母被杀，再也不要让毒品毁掉另一个孩子的人生，再也不用恐惧，再也……Expecto Patronum！”  
巨大的蝙蝠从他的魔杖中飞出，煽动膜翼，张开尖利的獠牙发出嘶吼，又向着远方呼啸而去……。  
“哇哦！”杰森不由自主的举起了自己的魔杖，他感到一万种情绪在胸中激荡，爆裂，现在，他不再压抑这些情绪，而是让它们带着他飙上云端，  
“Expecto Patronum！！！”  
耀眼的银光从魔杖尖端喷涌而出，有如一团烈火，那团银色的火焰开始变形，巨大的羽翼破茧而出，浴火而生的凤凰一般展翅高飞。  
“这是……我的……”他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，直到那团银光消失在天际。  
“是的，那是你的守护神，真美，杰森。”  
韦恩教授的声音响起，带着由衷的赞叹和暖意，他转身抬头，星光落在那人的眼底，  
“教授……我……”世界开始旋转。  
“我好像被击中了……。”  
然后他真的倒下了。

“卡尔卡尔卡尔卡尔！！！”  
霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场沸腾了，五颜六色的旗帜飞舞着，在球场上空，身着蓝色球衣红色披风的世界明星卡尔•艾尔用近乎奇迹的方式驾驭着他的飞天扫帚，来回飞舞在狂热的人群头顶，动作优雅地如同他天生就会飞翔。  
杰森觉得他要昏倒了，他的人生似乎走入了一个处处鲜花阳光的花园，即使整个魔法世界面临着越来越浓重的黑暗，显然，他成为了整个六年级最擅长黑魔法防御的学生，虽然在这门课程上格雷森仗着年长的优势勉强和他打了个平手，哼！当然还有蒂姆，对此他毫不诧异，这孩子比整个十年纪的蠢货加起来还聪明。而且，而且！刚带领国家队赢得魁地奇世界杯的卡尔•艾尔来到霍格沃茨，为他的狂热粉丝们献上了最完美的表演！  
如果这还不能让他幸福得背过气去，布鲁斯（没错！杰森决定就这么叫他的导师！）还要给他最优秀的学员——显然是杰森自己，进行单独培训！就在今晚！  
这是他人生中最美好的一天！

他心不在焉地吃完晚饭，罗伊在一旁瞎嚷嚷什么南瓜馅饼让他觉得幼稚异常，饭后心不在焉地在公共休息室里写了会儿论文，令人厌恶的魔法史什么的，待到熄灯时间刚过，他就精神百倍地跳起来，熟门熟路抄小道潜入了禁林边缘，在指定地点等待他的是……  
“你怎么在这儿杰森/格雷森！”  
一个让他十分不爽的格雷森，  
“厄，嗨？”  
还有从格雷森身后探出头的蒂姆。  
杰森觉得他要被气炸了！这些电灯泡是来干嘛的！虽然没有说出口，但显然他的表情出卖了一切，因为格雷森开始翻白眼而蒂姆无奈地耸了耸肩解释道：  
“大红，这事儿可不怪我们，在球场的时候我就告诉过你布鲁斯也叫上了我和迪克，还让你们俩带着我一起过来，但我猜你乐昏了头完全没听进去，等我们跑去找你，你已经不在了，所以就是这样，接受现实吧伙计。”  
“看起来你甩不掉我们了！”格雷森说完做了个鬼脸，杰森回应了一声冷哼，  
“随便了，别把你的白痴传染给我就行了！”  
说完气鼓鼓地坐在一旁，显然另外两人丝毫没有传染他任何东西的打算，因为他们热火朝天地聊开了。  
“迪克，我听说你想当一名傲罗？”  
“是的，之前我没有想太多，认为自己也许会成为职业球员吧，但现在我们需要的是能够对抗黑魔头的军队而不是追着扫帚满天飞的体育明星不是吗？而且我找布鲁斯谈过了，他认为我完全具备成为一个傲罗的潜质……”  
“哼！”  
杰森不以为意的哼了一声，把目光投向了星空，直到……  
“喂！杰森你去哪儿？”  
蒂姆的在他背后喊道，  
“有什么不对，布鲁斯迟到了，肯定出了什么事！”  
“才晚了五分钟而已！”  
“布鲁斯从来不迟到！”  
被他的紧张所感染，三名少年决心一起寻找他们失约的导师，这并不难，因为距离指定地点不远处的巨石下，魔法产生的微光如同萤火虫一般四处飘扬，在星光深处站着的，俨然是他们丢失的教授布鲁斯•韦恩，不！不止他一人，另一个人的身影出现在视野当中，那是！  
“卡……嗯！”  
杰森被蒂姆牢牢捂住了嘴，但他绝不会看错！那是鼎鼎有名的卡尔•艾尓！他的脑子里有一万个问题，但蒂姆的手可不打算放松，他被拽着拖进了粗大的树干背后，简直乱来！为什么他们要躲起来？！杰森开始挣扎，但很快，他的动作停止了，身体也僵住了，因为，因为……  
在近乎是争吵的动作之后，那个卡尔•艾尓一把搂住了布鲁斯，在飞悬的星光当中，他们狂热的拥吻在一起。  
哦老天！杰森记起来了，在那张布鲁斯露出笑容的照片里，站在他身边，用难以形容的眼神看着布鲁斯，穿着队长球衣的人——克拉克•肯特，后以卡尔•艾尓之名成为当代最伟大的球员。  
哦老天！

“你怎么还不去睡？”  
“你他妈不也没去吗？”  
他们坐在空无一人的公共休息室，只有蒂姆表现得完全镇定，面对两位深受打击的学长，他轻飘飘地留下一句“但凡你们多花点时间在校史陈列馆，事情也不会变成这样”就走了。  
“这小子和校史陈列室有仇吗？为什么老听他提起，到底是几个意思？”  
“鬼才知道呢。”  
杰森甚至失去了与格雷森针锋相对的兴致，他这是怎么了？  
“嘿，有人想来点儿啤酒吗？”刚消失的蒂姆重新出现，而且，竟然从他的斗篷里端出了几杯滋滋冒泡的黄油啤酒！  
“哪儿弄来的！”  
“别管了。”  
杰森没有多嘴，接过沉重的方口酒杯闷头大喝起来，可是记忆中的美酒也失去了滋味，  
“我这到底是怎么了？”  
他不由大声问道，蒂姆安静的抿了口酒，冷静指出，  
“没事的杰森，你只不过是失恋了。”

杰森•陶德，15岁，经历了人生第一场失恋。

【完】


End file.
